I Have a Secret
by applebeesYUM
Summary: Clare seems to be hiding something big from everyone...and who would really believe her?
1. Bummer

_Well,as you can see here i am new. Sooo i don't care if you hate it. I just had a strange imagination of Eclare and i wanted to_ write th_is so bad even though this never existed in degrassi lol. But this has characters from degrassi and uh yeah they have the same personality. Read to know. _

_And it seems Clare has a secret that is hard to believe._

Eli

Morty must have crushed something,I should go and check.

Damn,I just broke a girl's glasses."I think they're dead."I said,I didn't even know who owned the glasses"It's alright..um,I just got laser eye surgery so I don't need them anymore."Said the blue eyed girl"You have pretty eyes."I said as a compliment"Th-Thanks,uh..see you around?"she stuttered"Guess you will."I replied

She was so adorably cute.

Her stunning ocean blue eyes had me drowning ever since I laid my eyes on them...I never had this feeling before... She's unique and simply beaultiful..

"Hey Eli!" I heard Adam calling me from behind "What are you still doing in your hearse? Class is going to start soon." I got out of my hearse and walked to the school like I normally do.

Time for English class,if only the day went I took a seat in my chair,I notice the girl who I just saw the other time.

Clare

His emerald green eyes were somewhat beautiful that I just couldn't stop thinking about him the other night...too bad I am a fox in the inside...why did it have to be me? I can't hide it forever...I was told by my granddad to not fall in love with anyone.

"You will each have a partner for the whole school year."I heard Ms. Dawes as if I just missed out a bit. "Clare,You and Elijah Goldworthy will be partners for the whole school exceptions."I had a jumpy feeling in my stomach...

Eli

Partners? Somehow I feel that I'm kind of excited?Well,I can just fall in love with those gorgeous baby blue eyes almost anytime I look in them.

"Me and her?"I asked as if I was going to hate this." and Clare Edwards." The lady replied.

_Well,I was typing this at midnight,and I kind of rushed,so it is sort of Clare as a fox is kind of weird but I somewhat like the idea. But I will make this the way it was in my 's all if you hate it,I'm cool with it. :)_


	2. Little Fox

_This is the next chapter,I had a few typos on the first one so I'll go back and fix that,to be clear about Clare,she is a fox as a spirit,but outside,she is review so I will know how to improve the story._

Clare

As I was leaving class,my English partner and I got stuck at the ,he bumped me to get out first. How rude.

"That new kid,he's just so..Ughh! You know?"I said to Alli in an annoyed tone

"I get it Clare,you're in love with Eli."She said as she was checking out some guy.I rolled my eyes as I walked away. I think I'm really going to hate this now.I think I should go to my granddad's place..much more peaceful than being with my annoying parents.

*POOF*

Who knew living high up with the mountains could be amazingly relaxing. Finally,I could relax my tail! Hmm...I find this rather creepy having one coming down from my skirt,though it is just a purely white,fluffy thing to my granddad's point of view. I don't understand why he always worries about me.

Grandad

That little Clare,always causing trouble during the weekends...always wanting to go out with her friends,she is just a curious little white fox!

*Thump*

Oh goodness,she probably got here because of her parents...

"Little Fox? Are you in this room?"I knocked

"Hi,granddad! You found me!" she popped out almost giving me a heart attack

"You rascal,next time you do that again I'm going to lock you up in the basement!" I rumbled

"I'm sorry,can I stay here for 3 weeks?Pleeease?" She begged as she rubbed her cheek on my arm like an actual fox

"Whatever,but you must follow my rules,if not,don't be stupid,Little Fox."

Clare

"Yay!"I cheered

After a week and 2 days, Eli and I seem to get along now,and he also has a bully,Fitz. I feel so uneasy about his plan for revenge.

In the middle of the day,I find him walking down the hall...with a busted lip?

Eli

"What did you do?" Clare seemed so pissed off

"Nobody got hurt,but Fitz is now going to be sitting with the police for a bit."I replied

"You got him arrested?"She asked shocked

"They'll let him out once they realize he's a mistaken identity." I kind of regretted it when she became pissed

"What happened?"She touched my busted lip

I kind of enjoyed it.

Clare

He got closer to me...I became nervous so I slightly backed away.

"It's fine,nothing serious."I was still unsure

I went behind Eli as I saw Fitz coming over.

"_Blah blah blah.._ to court."I only hear him mumble then say "court",if only he could speak more clearly

Then he said some crap I didn't understand since I became extremely confused...

He intentionally bumped through Eli to continue walking,it irritated me so much.

I suddenly felt something tickling and coming down my short skirt,I looked down...

SHIT!

I quickly ran into the girl's restroom to hide,realizing that when I get too irritated I have to calm down before this ever ,I forgot,again.

What should I do?

_Well that's the end of chapter two,I had lots of time to write to everyone for my past reviews. :D_


	3. I Can't Help It

_Since I have so much time,I can write chapter three,so please review and tell me if I need to improve anything._

Eli

She just ran off to the bathroom ...*sigh* now I've got to wait.

"I'm back."She said catching her breath

"Good,let's ditch school again." I was in the mood for ditching,it was Friday anyway

"Wait wha-"I cut her off dragging her with me to Morty

"Where are we going?"

"To my place."

"Why?" She asked so suddenly

"To show you around. Now get in." I told her

I started the engine and we took off together.

Clare

I'm going to be freaking grounded! ...by my granddad!

But I can't help it...he's just so...I don't know...HOT!

It really didn't take long to get to his house.I got out of the car walking up to the steps and went inside.

"Your house is so nice." I said

"Since there is really nothing special down here, do you want to go and take a look in my room?" He insisted

"Sure!" I suddenly lightened myself up a bit.

Eli

I can't believe it,I just keep drowning in the blue ocean whenever I look in it. I go down deeper everytime it gets brighter.

"Well?" She blushed and looked down at her feet,I just realized I've been staring at her for almost 10 seconds

As I showed her around my room,all of a sudden, she asked,"Aren't your parents coming home soon?"

"No,they left for a 2 week vacation,they leave me at home alone most of the time."

"Ohh.." She nodded her head and continued to look around

"If you don't mind...can I stay here for the weekend?" She seemed a bit shy, I felt my heart beating fast,as if it were going to burst

"Sure, I do get lonely sometimes."I couldn't deny those cute begging eyes looking at mine

"Thank you so much! But first,can you take me to my house so I could get some stuff?"

"Sure." Wow, my English partner is going to live in my house for the weekend.

Clare

Luckily I still have a few "things" I need there!

Hmm...white polka dotted panties,white polka dotted bra,black bra,black panties,yellow and blue shorts, two T-shirts,and a hoodie. Done. So glad that mom and dad aren't here.

I got into the hearse with my bag and we drove off. Well, HE drove off.

Later that night after dinner I was in Eli's room waiting for him to get out of the shower.

"Your turn."He said as he was drying off his hair with a towel,he looked cute in his black PJ's.

"You can use the tub if you want to really relax." He finished.

I closed the door and filled the tub. Never thought of having another bubble bath...

I sighed as my tail swayed under the bubbling water "_Hmm_..._this is kind of gross to others." _I thought to myself,"_Though no one knows about it_..._I wish I was never a fox_..._I can't fall in love with anyone_ ,_But I can have good friends_..._and hide a secret_." My tail slowly went away and so did my fox ears.

_Hmm..._

I finished up drying myself,put on my bra and panties,and got dressed in blue shorts and a zipped up yellow hoodie.

"Ready?" Asked the boy in black

"I don't have and extra bed,so you can sleep on mine." He offered

"Then where will you sleep?" I was confused since it was his bed

"Obviously on my bed." My heart started beating at a fast pace after I realized I was going to sleep WITH him, I think I'm falling for a guy...wait,no,I can't.

"Okay." I went over and lied down next to him with my hands under my head and closed my eyes.

Eli

_"Wow..she accepted so quickly..."_ I thought to myself

I got so sleepy that I slowly drifted off with her...

Clare

I let open one eye then the other..

How cute,he already fell asleep.

I couldn't help but facing closer to him and place my hand on his..I didn't care anymore,I _loved_ him...

I felt so safe that I was already fast asleep.

Granddad

That Little Fox hasn't come home yet... that little troublemaker,she must be over at her friends house!

*sigh*

Little Fox, you just don't understand sometimes...

_Well,thats the end of chapter three,hope you please._


End file.
